Stars Don't Have To Be In The Sky
by JulietSmile
Summary: Up there, in Lima, Ohio, there's one boy calls Kurt. That Kurt is one's Blaine-Teenage-Superstar Anderson's biggest fans. What happens when Blaine's moving to Lima? rate M soon.
1. Chapter 1

_A\N:__ Hey you guys! I'm new andddd..I really love to write (xD)…And…I don't have another something to say, I guess._

_Oh! __English is not my first language, but I'll do my best(:_

_I DO NOT OWN GLEE_

…..

Kurt and Mercedes stood in the hall, until suddenly they heard Rachel screaming from down the hall.

" You guys, you guys, have you heard the news?" She said excitedly.

" What news, Rach?"

" The teenage superstar, Blaine Anderson, is going to study here!" Rachel jumped up and down "And he's gonna be here any minute "

" WHAT ? " Kurt shouted and his eyes got wide. "Liar! "

" Well, I heard it, too" Mercedes said and scratched her scruff.

" And you didn't tell me?"

" WELL..."

" Oh god, shut up! He's here!"

The doors opened and short, curly guy went into school. On his both sides were two security guards who prevented anyone to touch him.

Meanwhile, Santana and Brittany came over and stood next to Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes.

"Ohmygod he is so dreamy" Rachel said, leaning against the lockers.

"Shut the fuck up, hobbit. You have Finn" Santana said and grinned, looking at the Blaine who just went by.

He watched them, checked them out. Then he looked at Kurt and winked to him.

" Am I dreaming, or he just winked to -?" Mercedes said, looking at Kurt.

"Yeah, I think he did"


	2. Chapter 2

_A\N_ - Heyo !

GOD, I can't believe someone actually read that!

Thank you guys so, so much about your reviews! You're awesome.

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

….

"C'mon, Rach, leave me alone!" Kurt said, as he trying to ignore Rachel.

"But I'm telling you he's really into you! I mean, look at him!" She said, pointing at Blaine, who standing in a group of girls. Kurt looked at him.

Blaine saw Kurt, and winked to him.

" Seeeeeee ? "

Kurt sighed " Leave me alone, Rach. I'm going to math class" He said, talking his books out of his looker and leaving. "And I don't think he's even gay!" He sai-More like, screamed to her as he's going to math class.

….

Blaine opened his locker, until he felt strange buzz from his pocket.

Oh, it was his phone, of course!

**W:**** Hey BlaineyBear, don't forget to take a look on those people at McKinely, we need to get you a gigi-girlfriend, dude!**

It was Wes, he's manager.

He started to text back.

**B :**** Yeah, sure, whatever.**

And then he get another text.

**W :**** Blaine, stop it, I'm serious !**

**B :**** Yeah, but I don't !**

**W: ****Blaine, stop with your badboy attitude!**

**B :**** I'm sorry, does it bother you?**

**W:**** Yes, thank you.**

**B :**** Then I'll keep doing that!**

**W :**** Ugh. You know what? Just take a brake today. Don't go to the studio.**

**B :**** Yaaayyy ! |NOT|**

….

Kurt text with Rachel, until he heard something he never thought he would hear.

" Hey, Porcelain. "

Oh no, please don't say –

" RED CODE "

Kurt nodded, refusing to turn around and look at her.

….

" Hey, " Rachel said and walked to all the other Glee Club girls, as she's looking around " Have you seen Kurt? "

" Nope, " Santana said " He was supposed to help me find a dress to that stupid event that my parents take me to. "

" Na-uh, girl! " Mercedes said, showing her phone to Rachel " I texted him like, ten times, and he didn't answered me! "

" Me neither " Tina said.

" I worry my little unicorn, myb – "

" No, Britt, I don't think Aliens snatched him, for the millionth time. " Sugar said, with a little grin.

" So where is he ? "

….

" MOM, IM HOME! " Blaine said, throwing his school bag on the floor.

" Okay, Blainey. I have a surprise for you in the living room ! " He heard his mom from the kitchen.

" 'Kay, mom " He said, as he's walking to the living room.

" Blainey! " A girly voice sound behind him, as he felt wet lips touching his cheek. " I've missed you SO much ! "

" K-Katie ? "

….

~Le'dramatic music~

Ha.

How's Katie?

What's a red code ?

Where the heck Kurt disappear?

All that, in the next chapter !

Cookies helps me write. But my cookies are over.

Reviews gives me cookies, so review, guys!

Psstt. Can someone sneak me a cookie?


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: Hey, guys! Well, um… Hmff…

Oh, Here, I remember now what I want to do.

Sorry, I'm sick like a… Um… Sick like a.. Sick like a sick monkey!

Yep. I just said it.

Wow. I'm really weird.

_ANYWAY,_ thank you for your reviews and messages. It really made me smile like this:

www . / images / big_size_comm / 2012-03_2 / 13311425077404 . jpg

No, if I'd do that I would probably in the hospital right now.

It was more something like this:

www . / entries / icons / original / 000 / 003 / 619 / Untitled-1 . jpg

But in a good way. xD

Sorry, when I'm stupid I'm sick.

I mean – when I'm sick I'm stupid.

Tralalala.

Well, I need to start.

Sorry for, um, all of that. xD

**I do not own Glee, unfortunately.**

…

Kurt walked down the hall, as everyone's staring at him.

For a second, he didn't understand why.

…And then he looked at his clothes.

Of course.

" Hey, girl! " He said, standing next to Mercedes' locker, trying to ignore everyone.

" Hey, boo!" She said, as she slamming her locker. " Where have you been in glee's rehears – Woah. White boy. What happened to you?" She said, widening her eyes.

Kurt just chuckled.

"C'mon, white boy!"

"Let's just say that… Quinn Fabray won't be really happy when she'll find out about i – "

" KURT HUMMEL ! " Quinn's voice sounded from the other side of the hall " HOW DARE YOU TO TAKE MY PLACE IN THE CHEERIOS? "

Kurt just chuckled. Again.

….

" Yes, mom, I'll pick Katie after school. Yeah, I love you, too. Bye! " Blaine hung up the phone and put it in his bag.

" Hey, Anderson, talking with mommy? " Noah said to him. _'Puck's a nice kid,'_ Blaine thought. _'But sometimes, most of the time, actually, he was really stupid'_

" No, Puck, " he sighed " I mean, I did, but she just asked me to pick my little sister after school "

" Whatever you said, mommy boy " He said, winks to Blaine and hits him on his arm. Blaine just sighed again and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, mommy b – "

" If you'll call me like that one more time I'll sue you and all your family, too. "

" Woah. Creepy Blaine. Okay. What I was meant to say, is – "

" But I'm serious. Don't you ever "

"?"

"What? I didn't understand nothing"

"It's your problem, " Puck shrugged.

"Puuuuccckkkk" Blaine said with his famous puppy face.

" I refuse to look at you "

" Pretty pretty please with cherry on the top? "

"Ugh. Okay. Have you seen Hummel today? "

" Hummel? " Blaine said, raising an eyebrow " Nice hair, pale skin, really, really high voice ? "

" Exactly. Rumors says he's in cheerios right now. "

"God, you're kidding me right now, right? " Blaine tried to think about Kurt In skinny pants, sweet after cheerios re –

" I wish. And guess what, he's the caption! " Puck tried for like, the hundred time to open his locker, and sighed " That stupid thing doesn't open ! "

" Give me that … " Blaine murmured, pushing Puck away.

" Yeah, like you can ope – "

" Here you go " Blaine said, smiling a champion smile.

" You're such a dork " Puck said, rolling his eyes.

" Sais the one who thought his locker combination is 69-96-69 " Blaine chuckled, smiling that smile again.

" I hate you, Blaine Anderson. "

….

" What are you? Finn Hudson? " Sue said, shouting into her megaphone. " Even my grandma can dance better then you! "

" She has grandma ? " Brittany whispered to Santana. " I thought she hatched from egg"

" I Heard that ! " Sue looked at Brittany, shouting even louder. " Hit the showers! "

Kurt ran quickly into the cheerios shower, trying to evade from the other cheerios.

"Hey, Hummel boy! " He heard Santana's voice behind him. "There's a initiation to every new cheerio that we didn't done to you, yet"

"You're going to throw eggs and milk on me, don't you?" Kurt said, looking at the floor. "J-just.. Try to don't do it on my hair, please."

"Woah. Kurt. We're not _that_ mean, " Quinn said, put her hand of Kurt shoulder, who trembled for a bit. " I mean, we are, but not for each other. "

"O-okay , " Kurt said, smiling to all the other cheerios, who were weirdly, nice to him. " So, what's the initiation you've talked about, Santana?"

" I think you'll like it, " Santana said, looking at Quinn with a weird smile. " We're gonna…Go shopping with Sue Sylvester's unfinished credit cards! "

"You gotta be kidding me." Kurt said, widening his eyes. But it didn't seemed like they laughed. "OHMYGODSUESYLVESTERILOVEYOU!" He shouted, and all the girls laughed.

"I know you are, Porcelain, too bad I can't say the same thing about you!" They heard Sue's voice from outside the showers.

Now everybody laughed.

Maybe being in the Cheerios is not _such_ a bad thing…

….

In the next day, Blaine walked into school, this time without his security guards.

" Yes, David, I get it! " He shouted into his phone. David was Wes' CoManger. And these guys were bossy like hell. " But I don't like any – " He sighed. "Actually, I think I have somebody in my mind. " He said and smiled to Kurt, who just looked at him.

Kurt blushed and smiled a shy smile.

Blaine thought he was just adorable. " Okay, fine, I will, bye " He hang up the phone and started to mumble things that were probably not something nice.

…

A\N: Woah. Fluffy end. I hate fluffy ends.

Anyway, I hope you guys like it :3

Oh, no! My diet coke is over! I can't write without it!

But- the only way I can get diet coke is from reviews !

Review, please!


End file.
